deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta VS Hulk
Vegeta vs Hulk.png|Shakaboy V vs H.jpg|Simbiothero Vegeta VS Hulk 'is a What-if? episode of DEATH BATTLE! pitting [[Vegeta|'Vegeta]] of Dragon Ball with [[The Hulk|'The Hulk']] of Marvel Comics. Description Dragon Ball VS Marvel Comics! Two aggro men with raging strength settle things here and now! Interlude (Begin Invader:- Jim Johnston) Lion:- All of us have that one berserk button that causes us to rage, but only these two are furious enough to evolve upon anger. Blade:- Vegeta, the royal-blooded Super Saiyan. Lion:- And Hulk, the green goliath. He's Blade and I'm Lion... Blade:- And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Vegeta (Begin Vegeta's Red Power:- Dragon Ball Z OST) Blade:- Born on the Planet Vegeta to King Vegeta in Age 732, Prince Vegeta's entire life began with violence and war. Lion:- That's wayyy too many Vegetas for one sentence. Around the time Vegeta was born, this guy called Frieza had been busy conquering planets. And among them was Vegeta, where Frieza was using the Saiyan race there as his personal henchmen. Blade:- Prince Vegeta started off as Frieza's mercenary, training to serve him and only him. He wished to prove himself, to impress Frieza, if you will. Lion:- But it turns out Frieza was always a paranoid asshole, so he killed Vegeta's father as soon as he heard about mutiny, and started becoming afraid that the Saiyans were getting too strong and would try to overthrow him soon, so he blew up their planet, leaving only a few survivors that were either off world like Vegeta, or just plain lucky. Well, I mean, he wasn't wrong about a Saiyan killing him, I mean, no big deal, it's only like twenty years off... Blade:- And when Vegeta was informed that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed, he... didn't give a shit. "Prince Vegeta, do you copy, sir?" "I'm here." "Sir, unfortunate news from Lord Frieza. Planet Vegeta was struck by a large asteroid today, erm, and destroyed." "And? You're sure?" "Affirmative, sir. Lord Frieza sends his sympathies and regrets. As of now, you're the only known survivor." "Oh. Really?" (Begin Gohan VS Frieza:- Dragon Ball Z OST) Lion:- What a hard-ass. Though at the time he didn't know it was Frieza, so he only really got pissed when he found out the truth. Blade:- Frieza, however, still kept Vegeta as his slave alongside two other Saiyans known as Nappa and Raditz... Despite the fact that he was afraid of them. Turns out Raditz's younger brother Goku would really come back to bite him in the ass. Still infuriated at Frieza's behavior and the murder of his father, Vegeta made many an attempt to assassinate him, but none worked out. Lion:- Vegeta remained stuck onboard Frieza's ship with his other henchmen for many years, doing the tyrant's dirty work, and eventually grew stronger too. When he was sent to Earth alongside Nappa, however, things started to slowly change. Blade:- A lot happened then. Vegeta and Nappa encountered Raditz's younger brother Goku, Nappa was killed, and Vegeta slowly began to reform after an epic battle with Goku at a canyon. Lion:- And since then, Vegeta has developed quite a bit and has been fighting on the side of good ever since. He even finally got to rebel against Frieza and got hitched to Bulma, having a son and a daughter with her, too. Blade:- As a proud Saiyan Prince, Vegeta is an expert hand-to-hand combatant, fighting with rapid punching and kicking when at close range, going at speeds that are absolutely impossible to track. Lion:- Vegeta is extremely well-trained, having gone through several extreme training courses and even rivaling Goku in some occasions. ' Blade:- Being a Saiyan, Vegeta utilizes the power of ki, a type of spiritual body energy in battle. Ki can be used to power himself up, or launched in powerful blasts of energy. '''Lion:- Vegeta's most common and favored technique is his Gallick Gun, a super-powered blast of purple ki that obliterates practically anything he throws it at. ' Blade:- Vegeta's ki can also be manipulated into the Lucora Gun, a barrage of thousands of small yellow ki blasts launched at the opponent at high speed. '''Lion:- But Vegeta's signature technique is the Big Bang Attack, a giant ball of energy that can be launched out his hand and blows up his opponent upon contact. Blade:- There's also another powerful move Vegeta has in hand, known as the Final Flash. Originally developed while Vegeta was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the Final Flash is a charged ball of blinding yellow energy launched at his enemy at extremely high speeds. Lion:- But it doesn't end there for our favorite alien prince. Due to his Saiyan heritage, Vegeta can go Super Saiyan. (Begin Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue Theme:- Dragon Ball Super OST) Blade:- As a regular Super Saiyan, Vegeta's original strength is boosted to 50 times his base level. Lion:- It also gives him a new badass golden hair color and green eyes to go with it. Furthermore, Vegeta can bulge up his muscles and grow even more powerful by activating Super Saiyan Second Grade. Blade:- But that isn't exactly his next state, as Vegeta can further boost himself to Super Saiyan Third Grade, and after that to the next state of Super Saiyan 2. In this form, Vegeta's original power is now multiplied to a 100 times its base amount. In addition, when Vegeta is particularly angered, he gains a temporary boost of anger that even allows him to do a number on Beerus, the God of Destruction, who not even Super Saiyan 3 Goku can take on. Lion:- But Vegeta didn't stop there either, for he's even attained the legendary Super Saiyan God form, which grants him the power to rival gods. Talk about a redheaded ass-kicker. Blade:- We don't know exactly how ''Vegeta attained this form, however, we do know it makes him on Goku's level. Additionally, Vegeta can use this power in his base form, too, known as the Saiyan Beyond God. '''Lion:- Those forms give you a headache yet? Vegeta isn't done even there. Training rigorously has allowed him lotsa hair colors, but none as cool as the blue of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Geez, creative.' Blade:- This form is accessed whenever Vegeta attempts to transform while using his Saiyan beyond God state, and it's hands-down his most powerful form. Lion:- In this form, not only is Vegeta granted super extra strength compared to his other forms, but also granted the power to not only rival but even surpass Goku sometimes. Blade:- Also known as Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan does have exceptionally low stamina, but Vegeta has learned to compromise for it with the ability to use the Super Saiyan God state to warp around quickly and shift over to deal devastating blows with the Super Saiyan Blue state. Lion:- Vegeta is a pure-bred Saiyan murder machine. He's easily able to do heavy-duty damage to foes like Frieza and Cell, train at over 500 times Earth's gravity, rivaling Goku in his higher states, to the point where he's strong enough to blow the universe. Blade:- Vegeta has also proven time and time again he can not only move fast, but take quite a few beatings, too. Not only is he incredibly faster than the speed of light by dodging lasers and light-based energy, which puts him at higher than 669600000 miles per hour, but he's also able to tank planetary explosions and survive quite the heavy beatings from foes like Beerus and Cell! Lion:- He's kept up with Kaioken X3 Goku, battled Majin Buu, and even wrecked Semi-Perfect Cell! Talk about being able to get things done! Blade:- Yeah, Vegeta is definitely more than able to lay waste when he needs to, but he does have his issues. Lion:- Yeah, with all that power, he's got to be cocky. Blade:- And so he is. Vegeta is extremely overconfident in his own abilities to a fault, toying with his opponents at times and even getting killed in other situations. Lion:- He's also got the world's shittiest temper. Blade:- Yes, Vegeta has a huge tendency to get pissed over nothing. This can lead to brashness, overdone reactions, and just regular brutality. Goes all the more to show, you do not mess with the Prince of all Saiyans. Pui Pui stands in his combative position as Vegeta teleports upto him in fighting position too. "Welcome to the end of your life. And I promise it's going to hurt." Hulk (Begin The Lonely Man:- The Incredible Hulk TV Show) Blade:- Rage is one of the prime human emotions. There is no stopping it, and things get devastating fast if one fully loosens it. Lion:- ''Definitely ''the case with Doctor Robert Bruce Banner. Blade:- Bruce as a child was... already an odd case. He was extremely intelligent right off the bat, and this scared his father, who thought he was some kind of monster. Lion:- Again, old daddy Banner was only twenty or so years off. Blade:- Mr. Banner was straight-up abusive at times, and kind of a psycho. Again, it's no surprise Bruce is what he is today, but we'll get to that in a bit. Lion:- Cause first, we gotta see Bruce watch as his mother was murdered by his own father, see his daddy get arrested, and then suffer deep emotional trauma. (Begin Main Theme:- Hulk 2003) Blade:- Bruce was understandably going through a lot by then, so he decided to make an imaginary friend to help him cope with it. However, this wasn't your average imaginary friend, because compared to most others, it was a violent one, and Bruce was often given some pretty brutal advice. Lion:- So when he was tasked with the invention of the dildo bomb-''' Blade:- Gamma Bomb. '''Lion:- Dildo Bomb. Blade:- Gamma Bomb. Lion:- Gamma Bomb. Blade:- Dildo Bomb- CRAP! Lion:- -Dildo bomb, Bruce was naturally pretty good at it given the entire destructive imaginary friend and scientific genius thing. Blade:- Sadly for Bruce, during testing, someone sat point-blank in the way of the bomb's target zone. Bruce tried to get him out of the way but his assistant pulled the oh-so-original "I was never on your side" plot twist and hurled the bomb in his face. Lion:- The gamma bomb went boom, blew things up, and... breathed life into Bruce's imaginary friend...? Blade:- Ladies and gentlemen, meet the Incredible Hulk. (Begin Turning Point:- The Incredible Hulk Ultimate Destruction OST) Hulk and Thor jump through the walls into the same building, landing right next to each other. Hulk promptly punches Thor offscreen. Blade:- Whenever Bruce's temper stoops dangerously low, he turns into this big green monster. Standing at 8'08", the Hulk is anything but an average kid's imaginary friend. Lion:- Being a monster fully unleashed through Bruce's rage, Hulk's strength grows as he gets angrier, meaning this guy essentially has, I kid you not, ''infinite strength. ''Which explains that his CLAPPING CREATES SOUNDWAVES THAT PUSH BACK EXPLOSIONS! It's like Bomberman's worst nightmare! Blade:- Thankfully for Bruce, he has at this point obtained slight control over when he uses the Hulk, though this doesn't take away from the infinite strength bit. Lion:- But just so he doesn't just have to punch and kick things, Hulk was given the gift of a healing factor more OP than that of Wolverine's! Because he had to trade blows with that fucker before, and it wasn't pretty! Blade:- Let's not get into the... overly confusing lore of Marvel comics. Anyway, Hulk is a massive power machine, and he can certainly and effectively apply his brutish strength and excellent healing factor in combat, provided he remains angry. Also, despite his size, the Hulk is surprisingly quick and acrobatic, being able to leap massive distances and move extremely fast during combat. Lion:- Hell, he isn't even the same guy as Bruce! How the hell do they sustain each other?! Blade:- Yes, truth to be told, Hulk and Bruce aren't exactly the same person. Similarly to Jekyll and Hyde, Bruce and Hulk are entirely different beings in the same body, with Bruce being the mild-mannered scientist and Hulk being the overly aggressive monster. Truth to be told, Bruce and Hulk hate ''each other, and only live together because they are entirely dependent upon each other. However, it is still Bruce's anger that fuels Hulk's rage, so technically they have the same mind in there too. '''Lion:- As if that wasn't confusing enough, you gotta say it in a way I don't understand. How about we talk about something a bit more mindless, like pure destruction?!' (Begin Hulk's Theme:- Marvel VS Capcom 3) Blade:- An excellent idea, because Hulk's unlimited rage can raise him to the absurdly powerful stage of Worldbreaker Hulk. Lion:- Worldbreaker Hulk is like a walking gamma wrecking machine! His very footsteps shaking the earth, Worldbreaker Hulk is strong enough to blow up planets when fighting himself! Blade:- He's even fast enough to tag the Sentry in this state. The Sentry has previously shown to move at speeds faster than light, meaning Hulk could be compared to light in terms of speed. Lion:- Even without Worldbreaker, Hulk has enough leg strength to launch himself to space with one single jump. He's a straight-up and point-blank planet buster, being able to pull a shattering planet back together with his bear hands. Blade:- Not only that, but Hulk has been used by Bruce for some pretty good causes, despite the hatred between them. Bruce's rage has fueled Hulk to the point where even a mutant that adapts specifically to his opponents' weaknesses decided that to defend yourself from Hulk, you should just be somewhere else. Lion:- Plus, Bruce has showered Hulk in the glory of the Avengers, the Defenders, and even the Fantastic 4! Why the hell does Hulk hate this guy so much? Blade:- Well, Bruce isn't giving Hulk everything. His rage may be unlimited, but it's clear that unrelenting attacks can ''overtax his healing factor. Aside from that, Bruce, while being able to control ''when ''he goes Hulk to a certain extent, can't control ''how ''he uses him. '''Lion:- Being separate beings entirely dependent on each other, they can't control each other's motions, but neither can they afford to lose each other. Hulk dies, Bruce dies. Bruce dies, Hulk dies.' Blade:- Additionally, any successful attempts at calming the Hulk will cause him to turn back to plain old Bruce, which isn't good news for either of them if it was a bad time for him to stop being Hulk. Basically, if you want him to stay Hulk, don't show him any puppies. Lion:- Wait, SERIOUSLY? I could beat this guy by throwing a dog at him?! Blade:- Theoretically, yes. But practically, you might wanna keep your distance. The Incredible Hulk is a monster, and one to be feared indeed. A giant iron snake crashes into the ground, sending debris everywhere. Captain America:- Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry. Bruce walks towards the snake. "That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry." Bruce turns into the Hulk, punching the snake full-force and stopping it right there. DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Invader:- Jim Johnston) ' ' Blade:- Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion:- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- (Begin Perfect Cell Runs) New York City... BOOM! Smoke rose from the sky in the dust of another blast fired off by Tony Stark, the Iron Man, as he wiped out another weird green-looking alien. He quickly retreated and turned, but was pounced instantly by a few more, as the Saibamen started ravaging his face and scraping away at his helmet. Thankfully for him, he was saved as a bolt of lightning struck away the Saibamen, as Thor flew up beside him, Mjolnir in hand. "Are you alright?" "Doing fine, just wondering what the hell Banner is up to!" As he said this, Iron Man launched another energy blast, wiping out an incoming Saibamen. A few miles away... A red and white shield sailed into a few Saibamen, as they set a car on fire, slamming into their necks and promptly decapitating them as green blood flew out their stumps. Captain America caught his shield as an arrow from Hawkeye sailed in, erupting on and killing several Saibamen. Captain America quickly caught his shield and ran ahead, throwing it forward as he talked to Hawkeye. "Where the hell is Banner?!" "Don't ask me, he's gotta be back there somewhere!" Even further behind... KA-BOOM! Two huge, throbbing muscular green arms hurled another truck into an army of Saibamen, killing them. The green arms were revealed to belong to none other than the Incredible Hulk, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner himself. He was green and angry, as usual, with his regular mop of messy black hair on top of his rage-contorted head. "Hulk smash puny green monster! Hulk hate bug-head!" As he said this, Hulk smacked aside several Saibamen, sending them flying into a truck, which promptly caught fire. Hulk slowly began walking towards the truck, when... ZWISH! A flash of blue appeared for half a second, scooping away the Saibamen and causing Hulk to halt. The blue streak hurled the Saibamen into the air and jetted through them once, causing them to violently explode into green blood. Hulk lowered his head as the streak returned to the ground, levitating before him. The person had spiky black hair, and an arrogant expression. He wore white armor above a blue shirt, and he had white combat boots. Vegeta smirked at Hulk. "You look even bigger and uglier than the regular ones, monster. Now get outta my sight." Hulk wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but his brain drew up the basic image of what Vegeta had said pretty fast. Recognizing an insult, he roared into the skies and pointed a fat green finger at the Saiyan Prince. "Hulk squish tiny blue man right now if he don't move! You get out of Hulk's way!" Vegeta was slightly irked at this, but he remained cool as he talked back. "Listen, freak. I have no interest in fighting you, so I'd advise you to shut your mouth and clear off. Unless you're feeling lucky, that is." Hulk's temple throbbed as he replied. "Hulk... Feeling... LUCKY!" Hulk grabbed a truck lying beside him and hurled it right at Vegeta. Vegeta moved fast and grabbed it, placing it next to him right afterwards. "...That's the last time a bastardized green abomination stands in my way. This is the end of your life. Enjoy it." Vegeta jetted ahead as Hulk stomped towards him, prepared to... (Begin Tenkaichi Budokai:- Dragon Ball Z Extreme Butoden OST) The two rage-fueled superheroes clashed both punched each other in the face at the same time, forcing the other to flinch, fists digging into cheekbones, as they doubled back. Vegeta flew back a bit and reassumed his fighting position, settling his muscles. "You're tougher than I thought, I'll give you that. But you stand no chance against the power of a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta gathered huge amounts of energy as a yellow aura surrounded him. His hair grew even more upright as he did so, his eyes growing green. His muscles bulged even more, but Vegeta went on jacking it up. His muscles heavily beefed up and relaxed into his strength as Vegeta began emitting lightning from his body. He had straight-up skipped his regular Super Saiyan form, going straight to Super Saiyan 2. Hulk just stared at him for a while, and then pointed a finger at him. "Hulk hate spiky blond hair!" Hulk grabbed an unattended car and hurled it at Vegeta, but Vegeta smirked and kicked it in half. He then charged up ki in his left palm and channeled some into his right as well. "Pathetic, you're only as good as the others. Just more brutish and more of a fool. Take this! Lucora Gun!" Vegeta began rapidly blasting forward with his hands, raging yellow energy erupting out in huge amounts and blasting Hulk. Vegeta continued the barrage for several seconds as Hulk was absolutely blasted, causing the place to go up in smoke. "Humph. That was too easy- huh?" Green eyes lit up among the smoke and flames as Hulk's standing shadow appeared. With one mighty leap, Hulk shot out of the debris crater and put his hands together. He then proceeded to smash his hammer fist across Vegeta's face midair, knocking the Saiyan to the ground. Vegeta fell, smashing into the street and forming some debris as Hulk landed in front of him. He recovered quick and attempted to punch Hulk, but the Green Goliath grabbed his fist and slammed him into the ground left and right several times, causing more debris to fly out, and finally sent Vegeta spinning up into the air, where he recovered and continued floating. "Humph, your strength makes up for your stupidity, but it can't make up for this!" Vegeta gathered up energy and blasted a couple balls of ki down to the ground at Hulk, who replied by stretching his arms to either side of his body like the beginning of a hug, and clapped with so much force the soundwaves caused the ki to dissipate. Vegeta grabbed his ears as the sound of Hulk's clap boomed all over. "Gah... What's with this damned noise?!" The soundwaves echoed a bit longer, before stopping. Hulk took this opportunity to leap into the air and punch Vegeta into a nearby building. He then leapt to where Vegeta was, and punched him with so much force that the Saiyan Prince crashed through the glass windows of multiple buildings, rolling on the floor as he was watched by turned heads, until he finally crashed into a red car. Hulk leapt into the air and reached Vegeta instantaneously, hammering down onto the car and blowing it up. Vegeta crashed into a fire hydrant. "Agh... You may have caught me off-guard that time, bastard. But this time, I won't let you even touch me. It's time for you to die." "HULK HATE SPIKY BLOND HAIR!" Hulk picked up and hurled the remains of the car at the now flying Vegeta, but Vegeta blew it up with a small ki blast. Hulk roared as Vegeta returned to the ground, charging at him and trying to punch, but Vegeta slightly moved his head and avoided the attack entirely, and replied to Hulk's murderous notion by kneeing him in the stomach, punching him away afterwards. He teleported behind the airborne Hulk and kicked him back, and for a while, he basically played tennis with himself, kicking Hulk back and forth while rapidly teleporting behind him. Finally, after several extremely fast rounds, Vegeta decided to punch Hulk towards the ground instead, and slammed him right into it. Hulk coughed as Vegeta kneeled over him and quickly began point-blank firing hundreds of ki blasts into him with Lucora Gun. The blasting lasted for an intense ten seconds until Vegeta finally tired of it and relaxed. He flew back up and prepared another blast, good to finish off the Hulk. WHAM! ' Hulk smacked Vegeta with a single swing of his huge muscular arm, sending the prince soaring a ridiculous distance as he was knocked into a truck, which had its hood caved in upon impact. Hulk began running forward and punched Vegeta into the truck not once, not twice, and not even thrice. He kept hammering away at the prince ''21 times ''before he literally hammered the truck with his combined fists, blowing it up and sending the alien soaring into the air. Vegeta grabbed his stomach and coughed up a little blood. '"Tch... At this rate, this could go on for days. But I have a better idea." "HULK HATE PUNY BLUE MAN!" Hulk did another Thunder Clap, but this time, Vegeta was prepared. He effortlessly teleported away from the sound wave and beyond Hulk, right into the sky. Hulk stopped to scratch his head in confusion as to where Vegeta was, but Vegeta was able to spot the monster easily among the city debris. "Too easy to fool an idiot like that. Gallick Gun..." Vegeta gathered his hands as purple ki rushed into the palms, forming a shining shape of pure energy around them. "FIRE!" Vegeta set loose the ki blast, launching it straight down. Hulk was unaware until the flashing purple light lit up his face. He looked up, but it was too late. Shock etched on every bit of his face, the gamma-mutated colossus encountered a massive explosion of purple as it blew up right in his face. Vegeta took this as a good opportunity and flew down full speed, deciding not to underestimate the Hulk, and quickly scooped him up by the hair and flew back up. He wasn't gonna make any more mistakes. "Listen, creep. I'm gonna be nice and kill you quick. So accept your fate." Vegeta's hair turned red as he said this. The Super Saiyan God hovered a bit beyond the clouds, holding the unconscious beast, and finally decided it was a good distance. Vegeta raised Hulk into the air, hurled him as far as possible, and teleported right behind him, kicking him straight towards the sun. Vegeta returned to normal as he watched Hulk fly into space, deep into the galaxy to never return. After a few seconds, however, Hulk's eyes opened as he flew through space at immense speeds, a flaming red mach cone forming around him as he did. He turned to spot the sun edging nearer as sweat dripped down his back, and his face contorted with rage. So much so that he roared into the galaxy his next words. "HULK SMASH PUNY BLUE FLIER!" The roar was so loud that it shook asteroids, shattered meteors, sped up planets, and biggest of all, blew a few small far-off stars to bits shaking the nearby ones, creating a colossal supernova in the distance that quickly began to eat its way towards the solar system. The echo reached the ears of all the Avengers, the Saibamen, and even Vegeta in New York, as Hulk's mouth emitted the huge sound. He waved his arms aside his huge chest, breaking the mach cone and ending his flight to the sun, as his eyes turned green. Oozing gamma radiation, Worldbreaker Hulk grabbed a nearby comet, and rode it like a flying broomstick, steering it straight towards Earth! Meanwhile on Earth... The Avengers all stand on one spot, the city overshadowed with red and black as the comet was bursting ahead. Vegeta, too, spotted the incoming asteroid, and perked up in surprise at the site. "What the hell is that bastard doing?!" (Begin Zinnia's Battle Theme:- Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire OST) Vegeta gathered an extreme amount of power and began glowing with a golden light. He burst forward to meet the incoming shooting star, pulling his fist back as he entered space, as Hulk and the asteroid, burning with flames on their tail, prepared to impact the alien. CRASH! The meteor ERUPTED into flames as it met Vegeta's fist. Pieces of flaming asteroid flew everywhere as Worldbreaker Hulk landed on an asteroid. Vegeta was slightly tired, but quickly recovered, huffing to continue the fight as Hulk roared into the vast expanse of space. The two charged forward and met fist-to-fist on an asteroid, before Hulk did a backflip and slammed Vegeta in the face with his foot. Vegeta backed off and rubbed his nose, which dripped blood from the attack, but a single swat from Hulk sent him soaring off into an asteroid field, where several asteroid exploded from the impact. Hulk launched himself there with a single bound and quickly aced ahead with his arms held out wide, running past and on through the asteroids as he used the Thunder Clap to blow up several more asteroids before Vegeta could recover. He then jumped ahead and punched right into Vegeta's stomach and began crashing down towards Neptune, as they caught on fire while falling like meteors. Vegeta withstood Hulk's crushing grip, trying to break out as the supernova grew larger and faster. Quickly, Vegeta blitzed out of Hulk's grip and performed an axe kick onto his skull, knocking him down through a few asteroids and onto another belt. Vegeta flew down to meet the green beast as he slowly powered up. "I've had my fair share of angry transforming idiots. Nice to have one that hates me instead of Kakarot. This one's personal, monster! Die!" Vegeta fired thousands of ki blasts in the form of Lucora Gun down at Hulk, blowing up several asteroids as he did so. Blasts continually erupted on and on as Hulk grunted in agony from them, but as the smoke washed away in space, Hulk's eyes glinted within, green as ever, causing Vegeta to grunt in questioning of how he survived, but Hulk jumped up and slapped him way into the distance, launching him right out of orbit. Vegeta stopped at a point where the entire solar system looked tiny to him, but it wasn't over. "I don't give a damn how strong you are, the Prince of all Saiyans will be the one to defeat you!" Vegeta powered up with shining ki as he swooped down at extreme speed, sticking out his foot and slamming it into Hulk's skull as he got closer, before Hulk could even react. Dr. Banner flew through the asteroids and was promptly punched into the moon, with the incoming supernova ready to consume it, but Vegeta shot inwards and punched Hulk right through the moon, creating a massive gap in it as he punched Hulk right towards the supernova. "Hulk... SMASH PUNY BLUE MAN!" Hulk did the Thunder Clap again, causing the soundwaves to erupt as Vegeta was sent flying through the gap in the moon as it, too, slowly began to go out of orbit with the force. Nothing had been harmed yet, but at this rate, a lot of things could go wrong. Face stuck to the moon, Vegeta spun towards earth as Hulk roared. The moon would catch fire any second now, but as for Vegeta... "I... WON'T GO DOWN THIS EASILY!" Blue erupted out the flames surrounding Vegeta as he said this. He lit up with pure force as the ki enshrouded him. Vegeta's hair turned blue as he backed off and stopped the moon's descent with one hand. He then proceeded to pick it up with said hand, throw it back into orbit, and then punch an incoming asteroid belt towards it, fixing the gap he and Hulk has made. (Begin The Stains of Time:- Metal Gear Rising OST) "Time to show that green imbecile the true meaning of power!" Vegeta jetted at speeds faster than light towards Hulk, whose arms were crossed on an asteroid as the supernova crept behind him, but his chin was promptly uppercutted by an incoming Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta, as he had launched Hulk so far he flew through an asteroid. "Let's end this once and for all, freak." Hulk rolled around in the weird gravity, but quickly landed back on an asteroid as he clapped his hands in response. "Hulk ready!" Vegeta and Hulk both sped forward, Vegeta flying whereas Hulk jumped across a few asteroids. The fight on the belt was huge, creating massive soundwaves with every punch that met, the punches being audible back in Earth. Iron Man backed off and looked up at the sky, which was slowly gaining heat and grew more red due to the distant supernova slowly eating away towards the solar system. "What the hell is going on up there?!" The soundwaves formed on and on as punches collided, Vegeta rapidly dodging and punching back her and there as Hulk mauled away with his fists ahead of him. Vegeta eventually tired of the punching and grabbed Hulk's fists with his palms. Hulk's punching abruptly stopped as Vegeta smirked. "Gallick Gun..." Hulk's face grew with shock as Vegeta's hands lit up with purple ki. "FIRE!" The purple blast blew up the entire asteroid belt, causing Hulk to fly about and bounce off of explosions. The space hazard continued with Hulk rolling down towards Saturn, but quickly landing on an asteroid. He jumped off of it and rocketed up at Vegeta, but Vegeta fired off the Lucora Gun to try and stop him. But at this point, Hulk was so pissed that the ki blast was like a bunch of rubber bullets. Practically unharmed by the yellow barrage, Hulk slammed his fist into Vegeta's face, knocking him several miles away with pure force. Vegeta slammed through a few asteroids in the process, but quickly recovered. He flew down to continue the fight, but Hulk raised his elbow too fast for Vegeta's axe kick to land. Vegeta began punching down at Hulk several times, but Hulk blocked most of them and roared in Vegeta's face, causing him to slightly back off. "Your breath is more threatening than the rest of you." Vegeta said this, but deep down inside figured the best way to kill this thing would be to stop holding back. He charged up the blue ki even more, growing slightly more muscular as the power spiked up his hair. He emanated loads of blue ki as he prepared for another attack. "This one's gonna finish it!" Vegeta began glowing with yellow power as he prepared the Final Flash. The raw force of the attack took rocks off of asteroids as Hulk blocked his face, but quickly moved it away and roared into the expanse. Vegeta glew on and on with massive power as thunder raged around the asteroid belt, shaking it violently until finally, he was charged. His face remaining as death-dagger like as ever, Vegeta set the attack loose at Hulk, roaring himself as he did so. "FINAL... FLASH!" The attack met Hulk with so much force that it began shaking space itself, as Hulk was engulfed in the blast. Waves of lightning burst across the galaxy as Hulk was crushed down alongside the asteroids. Vegeta relaxed himself after this, and let his muscles return to normal, but kept his guard up as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. However, he was tired, his low stamina drooping ever so dangerously, and knowing that this wasn't over. "ROAAAAAAAAR!" Vegeta stared downwards, but the real threat was above him. Before he could even look up, Hulk slammed his world-shattering fist down onto Vegeta's head with so much force that the Saiyan Prince crashed millions of miles down towards Earth. Hulk's shadow lit up in the supernova as Vegeta stared up, but Hulk quickly leapt off of the asteroid belt, blowing up the asteroid just by jumping, and tucking his arms sideways as he made to crash into Vegeta. Vegeta recovered as quickly as possible before he was forced to grab the shooting star of a Hulk, which burnt his gloves as the was pushed back sheerly by Hulk's raw moving energy. He put both hands around Hulk and began spinning around. "You asked for this, beast." Vegeta flung Hulk all the way towards the asteroid belt from earlier, and shot upwards himself, punching Hulk's stomach as he did so. However, Hulk recovered and slammed his arm into his back, causing Vegeta to groan in sheer agony as the two continued their flight up north, catching fire as they ascended upwards, the supernova reaching out to meet them. Vegeta and Hulk. Supernova. Fighting bearers of pure power. Supernova that was currently consuming the asteroid belt. Two unbelievably powerful beings locked into battle. A giant supernova that had just consumed an asteroid belt and had almost reached the solar system. Would the supernova be stopped in time and which among the two fighters would win? Vegeta forced himself on with punching Hulk as Hulk's arm continued to break into his ribcage. But Vegeta's spine and all other bones were fine, whereas Hulk's chest had Vegeta's fist sticking through it. Hulk was physically stronger, but Vegeta was better off. Two forces. One big-ass supernova. The two forced on forward, and let go of each other. Hulk's fist glew with gamma radiation whereas Vegeta put his hands forward. The supernova was coming ahead, as Vegeta's ki gathered at his palms... BOOM! Vegeta blasted the Big Bang Attack forward as Hulk clashed it with his fist. The attacks collided with such force that Vegeta flew back a few meters as the clash echoed across the nearby solar system. Hulk's punch raged against the Big Bang Attack, and the clash appeared to be endless, until... The Big Bang Attack was edging ahead! Hulk's fist was pulled back as the Big Bang Attack took him towards the supernova, slamming him in between the two attacks. However, the massive blast quickly began melting down Hulk whereas the Big Bang Attack glew orange. After a huge screech from the Hulk, however, the Big Bang Attack fully absorbed the supernova and erupted, blowing into a light show of green, purple, red, pink, blue, yellow and orange as it melted Hulk down into nothing with its extreme power. The supernova was gone just like that as the eruption echoed out across the solar system, which was entirely unharmed. Vegeta, huffing with tiredness, slowly descended to look at the remains of the explosion, which was a few pieces of asteroid and some purple cloth. He sighed and reverted to base form, descending back to the entirely unharmed solar system, back down to Earth, and landed in New York City where the fight started. He put down the remains of Hulk's cloth there, and flew off into the evening sky, because boy would he be glad for a nice dinner back home now. K.O.! (Begin Unbreakable Determination:- Dragon Ball Super OST) Vegeta flies all the way back home, where he finally lands, exhausted. He spots Goku nearby, nods to him, then walks into the house, leaving Goku standing in the yard. In space, the last drops of gamma radiation drip down to the asteroids on the last place Dr. Robert Bruce Banner stood, as the other Avengers searched on for their big green monster. Lion:- Well... That escalated quickly. Blade:- This was possibly the closest matchup to ever enter the doors of Death Battle. Both Vegeta and Hulk are superbly powerful fighters, and each held several advantages over the other. Lion:- Like Hulk's physical strength, which had an essentially infinite peak, basically meaning he was pretty much good to use Vegeta as a tennis cork. Blade:- This was whereas Vegeta's physical strength has a certain limit, as his Super Saiyan forms grow in power level at a more consistent amount than the way Hulk's temper fuels him. Lion:- And in addition, Hulk was hard enough of a hitter to have pretty much all other physical stats down too, including running and jumping capacity, as well as overall physical growth. ''' Blade:- However, Vegeta held the clear advantage in ranged combat and intelligence. Hulk essentially had only one way to keep Vegeta at bay, which was the Thunder Clap, but Vegeta had a massive variety of ki techniques to keep ''Hulk ''away. His ki blasts would make it incredibly difficult for Hulk to get too close as they'd keep him at range, and in a physical fight, while Vegeta isn't exactly superior, his prowess in martial arts was more than enough to let him fight Hulk off. And in terms of intelligence, considering the Hulk without Bruce's help is pretty much a rampant superhero beast, Vegeta does know when he needs more than just brute force. '''Lion:- So with that much of a close pull, you might be wondering how Vegeta won this. Well, let's begin with the fact that he's not too far behind Hulk in physical stats, and early on, he'd be the one with a massive advantage! Blade:- Hulk's original state isn't quite strong enough to match Vegeta's. Remember, his power comes purely from the emotion anger, whereas Vegeta's Super Saiyan forms greatly boost his power higher and faster than Hulk's rage does initially. Lion:- To top it off, his body is durable enough to let him train at an insanely low gravity, even stomping a guy called Pui Pui on his home planet, which had Vegeta at a very unfavorable gravitational advantage. And this was only in base form! Blade:- This most likely just mainly comes from his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but let's elaborate a bit more on why Vegeta had the edge here. Established that Vegeta can keep up with Hulk throughout most of the fight and keep him at bay, let's look into pure, raw speed and power overall. Lion:- It's pretty impressive Hulk can tag the faster than light Sentry and jump right out of Earth into space, but Vegeta can do both those things during flight. He flies as fast as Frieza's faster than light lasers, and is strong enough to keep up with Goku, who almost blew up the universe in his clash with Beerus. And just to put the cherry on top, Worldbreaker Hulk being able to bust planets, isn't very impressive compared to that. Overall, all Vegeta had to do was keep Hulk at bay and keep his temper rising too high, which is definitely possible with his advantages. It looks like Hulk's final battle was super, but he just couldn't win. ' ' Blade:- The winner, is Vegeta. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Main Theme:- Punch Out!! Wii) A man in a pink hoodie does a few practice punches as he finally throws the hoodie off and punches one more time. Little Mac appears on the screen, which cuts away to reveal the other fighter. A man in a white karate gi and wearing a red headband is shown facing off against multiple foes, performing the Hadouken on Dhalsim, using the Shoryuken on Ken, and then the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku on Cammy. Ryu appears next to Little Mac, revealing the fight. LITTLE MAC VS RYU Coming soon. Category:SlashLion5K Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Marvel VS Shueisha themed Death Battles